My Obsession: The Boy Next Door
by rendezvous-in-paris1892
Summary: Touya stared out the window before turning around and smirking at Sakura. Is it because you have a crush on the boy next door?
1. Chapter 1

My Obsession (The Boy Next Door)

------

The Boy Next Door

------

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto watched the autumn leaves fall from the tree on her windowsill, trying to capture the beauty of it all on her sketchpad. It was a nice day, most definitely. The wind was just right (not too breezy, but not too chilly), and the leaves weren't raining a mountain out of no where. It was just perfect. She closed her eyes, letting her hands work the magic of her charcoal pencil on the paper. A little line here, a little line there, and it was just right. But, that wasn't right. She needed to fix a line up there and a line down here. There it was. It was perfect. It was magnificent. It was grand. It was…a picture of the boy next door? 

------

"Tomoyo, I'm scared." Sakura said, all while grabbing on to the arm of the dark-haired girl. Tomoyo could feel her shaking so badly. She felt sympathy for the girl.

"Sakura, I told you not to pick the PG-13 movie. They are scary for you."

Sakura rolled her eyes in frustration. "Not the movie, HIM!"

"Oh. Him. Again. Sakura, you've got to get over this. I mean Li's hot, but he's not worth going gaga over him for ten years. And if you were a normal person, you would hear how sad that sounds. Besides, how bad could it be? You've never really told me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, then closed her eyes, then took a breath. "Yesterday, I was sketching a picture of the outside tree from my window. You know the one next to the cherry blossom one?" Tomoyo nodded. "Well, I was just drawing, and just boom, out of no where, his face shows up on my paper!"

"Wow." This wasn't good.

"And that's not it. Tomoyo, I saw his face in my cereal this morning and his body in Touya's egg and sausage stuff!" Tomoyo winced. It wasn't going to be pretty once Sakura found out that she and Syaoran had started going out yesterday afternoon.

------

Sakura woke up with a start. Beads of sweat were dripping from her forehead. That movie really got to her. What kind of sick person would think of such horrific stuff? She wouldn't have watched the movie if Tomoyo hadn't went all quiet on her after she told her about the cereal-egg-sausage story. Sakura thought it was kind of amusing, but she guessed Tomoyo found it creepy or something. She saw that the clock read 5:19 am. Perfect, because this was when Li got out of bed and did his martial arts training. Without his shirt on, of course. He was delicious eye-candy. Sakura went and sat on her windowsill, and watched. She was glad to find that he was late this morning, so she could watch him strip. Ok, taking his shirt off didn't count as stripping, but it was the best Sakura had.

Wonder was going through her head after watching him for ten minutes. He was so skilled, so masterful, and so…hot. She had to preserve this moment forever. Grabbing her sketch pad and a pencil, she started drawing everything- the contour lines of his strong, bulging muscles and jaw bone, the intensity of his deep amber eyes, and the messy, sexiness of his chestnut brown hair. She was lost in her drawing of him.

"Hey, kid!" Li called from his backyard, next door.

"Hi. You are how?" Sakura smacked herself in embarrassment. How are you, not you are how. Ugh. Oh well. At least there weren't any stutters this time.

"You mean how are you, right?" Sakura blushed and nodded. He smirked. Oh God. If she were standing, she would have fainted. "Are you ready for freshman year? I promise to tell the juniors to be easy on you."

"Thanks." Goodness, she was still blushing. She decided against her better judgment, and tried to talk to him. "I'm kind of worried though."

"Why? Afraid you'll have no boyfriends?" He smirked again. Sakura just turned redder and redder. "Don't worry about it. You're a cute girl."

Sakura smiled. That didn't go too bad. But as her hated quote would say, 'If anything can go wrong, it will go wrong,' something went very wrong. She was so busy not paying attention that she leaned a little too far over her window.

And down she went. It was a very painful fall.

------

"After I fell, he helped me up, and it was just so wonderful! He is so dreamy. His room's great, too. He took me in there to make sure I was okay." Tomoyo nodded, not really listening. She was having a hard time. Syaoran had been her crush forever, too; it was just, Sakura had her eye on him ever since he moved next door ten years ago, and that she didn't want to ruin it for her best friend. It was too late for that. She felt really bad. "He told me that his eye was on this freshman girl that he knows." Tomoyo blushed. "That's exactly what I did, too, when he told me that! Do you think it could be me? Oh I hope it is." Tomoyo wanted to cry. She looked so hopeful, so innocent, and so pure. All while Tomoyo looked so evil, cunning, and a crush stealer to herself.

------

"Hey Tomoyo, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked worriedly. She looked at him. He was so cute. He even climbed the fence to see her. They sat on her old, childhood swing set for a while before she said anything.

"Remember how we used to push each other on these swings when you came? Sakura and I would be on the swings, while you would push us. And then, around this time, the leaves would fall, and we would jump into the piles." She smiled at the memories. The sun was setting, letting their shadows join the conversation.

"Yeah, I remember. Why?" He asked inquisitively.

"I don't know. But Sakura really liked it."

"You know what I would really like?" Tomoyo turned to face him. His eyes were serious.

"What?"

"This." He leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

If someone had walked past them at this moment, they would have seen the couple on the swings locked together and their shadows, following their footsteps.

------

Syaoran looked at the picture of his cousin that was supposed to come today. He was late. But that wasn't a surprise. He heard two girls giggling outside the window, so he turned and had a look. It was Sakura…and Tomoyo. God, she was wonderful. They waved. He waved. They smiled. He smiled. Sakura tripped. He smirked. Sakura was adorable. He left when he heard the rapping sounds from the back door.

"Eriol, you're late." Eriol smiled, used to the greeting. His navy-blue hair was blowing in the wind.

"Sorry, but I was pre-occupied." Syaoran was probably going to ask what he was doing, but decided that he probably didn't want to know.

"So how are things?"

Thinking of Tomoyo, he replied, "Great It's really great."

------

Sakura concentrated on her painting. Her summer art class was the only thing that she could do that would at least take half her mind away from Syaoran. The teacher there gave a lot of one-on-one help to her because she was her favorite student, and the class apparently wasn't as popular as modern dance, only having five kids in there. There was a girl, Kari. She didn't talk much, but she was a true artist. A person could literally walk into her painted world. Sakura always had tried to make conversation with her, but she'd never answer. At first, she thought Kari didn't like her, but after some time, and mutual understanding, she realized that was the way it was to be between them. And then she found out, right after that, that Kari couldn't talk. But she didn't need too. All she had to was paint a picture, and Sakura understood.

* * *

Please R&R! It'd really make my day : )

who knows? an update my come faster...lol

xoxo

Rendezvous


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **My Obsession: The Boy Next Door

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Eventually SxS, ExT, As of now- SxT

**Summary: **"Hold on, monster, I've been trying to figure out what's so interesting about those people, that's actually keeping you quiet! Their geniuses! He stared out the window for another minute before turning around and smirking. "Is it because you have a crush on the boy next door?"

---

a/n: Wow. Can you say late? So sorry. Hope this makes up for it. I've decided to make this whole chapter focused on them (SxS), so hang on tight : )

Oh, before I forget...I've kinda changed the layout that this story will be written in...So instead of being a general point of view, I'll put it in either Sakura's, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Or Eriol. Either past of present. If you don't like it ...feel free to let me know and I might change it back!

---

**My Obsession: The Boy Next Door**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**-10 years ago- **

**Sakura**

"Daddy! Someone's moving in next door! Can I come over to meet him? Pretty please!" Sakura implored endlessly. This was her first neighbor to move in the neighborhood that actually looked like a kid was with them, because of the toys in the moving van. It was as if this neighborhood only attracted elderly people. Not that she minded that. They, after all, made great cookies.

Her father chuckled softly at his only daughter. "Not right now, Sakura. Let them get settled in, all right?" She nodded, a bit upset, and her father left her in her room. She stood and watched. She had a brief glimpse of the boy, before he hid behind his mother. So, since she had a perfect view of everything, she propped herself on the windowsill and waited. And sighed. And waited some more, followed by continuous sighing, until she couldn't wait and sigh anymore. She had to go. Otherwise, she would pee in her pants because she could feel it starting to leak, and four and three quarter year olds didn't do that.

Upon her return, she found her older brother in the same place she had been. "Touya!" She screamed, "Get out!"

"Hold on, monster, I've been trying to figure out what's so interesting about those people, that's actually keeping you quiet! They're geniuses!" He stared out the window for another minute before turning around and smirking. "Is it because you have a crush on the boy next door?"

"Oh! Has he come out? I've been waiting forever to see him again cause he went inside the house for a really long time!" Touya scoffed, and Sakura could hear a brief mumbling of a 'I wonder why?' Sakura did wonder why, though. But, pushing those thoughts aside, she shoved her older brother out of the way.

Touya looked at his sister with a quizzical expression.

Her eyes were wide.

She couldn't speak for a minute. Which was a bit amusing to Touya, because her mouth kept on opening and closing, over and over.

"Oh my goodness," she said in a voice that was barely a whisper when she could finally speak, "he's so cute." Then the peaceful voice was gone, and it was a hardcore screech, like the ones that opera singers use to break glass. "I want to keep him! AHH!"

"Well, then. It looks like someone Sakura likes an older man," he teased. But Sakura didn't care. So before he could continue, she had bolted out of the door and ran as quickly as she could to meet him.

---

The boy looked shy. But it was a cute shy that Sakura couldn't stop looking at. It looked like he was looking for something, with a confused, dazed look. When his eyes turned to the bush she was in, her breathing seemed to stop. His eyes were amber. They were beautiful. She couldn't help it. She jumped and tackled him to the ground. He screamed for his mommy.

------

**-Still 10 years ago-**

**Syaoran**

Syaoran was grumpy. His parents had just packed up and decided to move, dragging him along the way, without ever telling him! And to top it off, they were in a bad mood, too, making his four sisters mad, alongside him. So, the trip here to this uncharted town, that really wasn't uncharted, was quite moody.

When they got out of the car, Syaoran looked around. It didn't looked like there were any kids around here because the yards were all delicate flowers, and no balls or bikes. Until he noticed the house next door. And the bike and a trike. And green emerald eyes staring out the top story window. He got scared. Especially since those eyes had been following him around for a long time now. What would any other manly seven year old boy do right now? He got it. He quickly hid behind his mother and followed her inside, where he remained for an even longer time.

---

The clock read five o'clock. It, he was pretty sure, had been about three hours. He figured that the scary green-eyed monster had gone into hiding or something by now.

He walked out.

Big mistake.

The monster tackled him out of nowhere.

"Mommy! Help me!"

------

**-Present time-**

**Sakura**

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura looked down, surprised from her tree. "What? Oh-h h-hi Syao- AHH!" Of course, she fell off. Syaoran ran to her, and apologized.

"Oh, sorry, kiddo, didn't mean to scare you." His face was so close, she wanted to just grab it and kiss him senseless. Yep, those romance novels got to her. He leaned down closer. Damn him. He was making everything so hard. "Are you all right?"

Sakura nodded. In her imaginary world, he would swoop down and catch her lips in a passionate battle of their tongues, and embrace her for all eternity. Alas, this wasn't a imaginary world, so he just gave her his hand to help her up. Oh well, it was still something. When he touched her, she felt this electricity. She was pretty sure he didn't. She was a romantic, not a dreamer. He didn't like her. Except as a friend. But she was somewhat ok with that.

"So..." He started.

She waited for him, like she did ten years ago.

"The reason I came over was to ask you if you'd like to go to the ice cream shop down the street with me. You know, just like old times, before school got in the way?"

He was asking her on a date.

Ok, not really, but he was asking her to have ice cream with him, like they used to have every Saturday. Of course she accepted.

The drive there was peaceful. She was used to this. They usually fell into two categories when they were alone. Either they would start talking and never end, or they would sit and enjoy each other's company in a serene silence. When they got there, she opened the door to get out, but he told her to stay. She was confused. Maybe he was in a hurry, so he was doing it Togo? But when he swooped down onto her side of the car, opened it, offered a hand, and said 'the royal ice cream shop awaits, milady', her heart and brain shut down.

Completely.

So, she tripped on the curb.

He chuckled (such a rich and velvety sound) and picked her up, carrying her into the shop.

---

They ate their ice cream (he had told her to sit in their booth, while he ordered the ice cream, getting her favorite flavor, mint-chocolate chip, and paying for it, even when she argued that she should pay for her own). She kept stealing secret glances at him. She couldn't resist. She smirked at herself. She was such a dork. She didn't even notice the ice cream on her face until Syaoran pointed it out.

"Kiddo, you have ice cream on your cheek." He smiled. Sakura melted.

"Oh do I? I'm so sloppy." She looked around frantically for a napkin, but failed to find one.

"Calm down, Sakura!" He laughed his sexy laugh. Sakura blushed, again. "I'll get it off." He got off his side of the booth and sat close to her on her side. Her heart stopped. He took her chin in his hand and tilted it towards him, so that they were face to face. He took his thumb and moved it across the green ice cream. "Still sticky," he murmured, softly. Sakura nodded. They had never been this intimate before, nonetheless, they had never been intimate at all! "How to get it off..." His face was still only centimeters away from her face. " I know..." His mouth came leaning even more down towards her mouth until it reached her cheek. A passerby would be amused, because for the ten seconds that we was sucking on her face, Sakura's expression was priceless: shock and wide eyes. His lips were...amazing. They were so soft and sweet and moist, and everything lips could be. They were also very good cleaners, because they did an amazing hob on her cheek. But once she felt the stickiness off, they still were attached to her face, moving downwards, until his lips and the corner of her mouth were in sweet contact.

------

**-Present-**

**Syaoran**

They were driving in his car, both peaceful and calm. Well, Sakura was probably calm, but Syaoran was thinking. A lot. He knew he liked Tomoyo, very much, but he never felt familiarity with her, like he felt with Sakura, and he'd known her for almost the same amount of time. But when he went on dates with Tomoyo, he always felt, normal, nothing special, but just being in the same room as Sakura made his palms sweaty. He had considered having feelings for Sakura, but he always countered this, by saying that when he was with Tomoyo, he'd want to rip her clothes off right away, whether with Sakura, it took a couple of minute. Well, more like seconds, now. But Tomoyo was still faster. And Sakura was still considered a kid to him. Sometimes.

Sakura liked him, a lot. Ever since they were little. He was honored, all right, but he didn't like it, just because it did make him think to much about her. It seemed the only time that he didn't think about her was when he was with Tomoyo.

He looked over at her. She had got to be the most adorable girl in the world, with those full, pink pouty lips. He shook his head. Stop looking at her lips. Ok. He could do that. Stop looking at her breasts. Ok. He could do that. Since they were there, anyway. Otherwise, his eyes would have been glued to that corner spot.

As she was getting out, he had an idea. She used to love fairy tale romantic interactions when they were little. So he told her to wait, and got to her side, and opened the door and offered his hand. "The royal ice cream stop awaits, milady." She blushed. She looked delectable. She tripped. Classic Sakura.

---

They had a nice time at their booth. He had got the ice cream and paid for it (much to her dismay), and everything was going great. He saw her sneaking looks at him, and smiled. He always did the same with her. On one of his snuck looks, he saw some ice cream on her cheek. She blushed and smiled prettily and frantically and looked around for a napkin.

He didn't think she needed one. He scooted over to her side, extremely close to her and grabbed her chin and began wiping the ice cream off gently with his thumb. It was still sticky. He told her so. His eyes couldn't stop looking at her, and she smelled so good. It was intoxicating. He leaned down, and before he knew it, his lips were on her cheek, sucking and cleaning and licking and swirling. And if that wasn't enough, they moved down even lower, to the corner of her mouth. Her lips were delicious. Even if he could only taste a little bit of it.

------

**-10 years ago-**

**Sakura and Syaoran**

"Mommy, this girl attacked me!" Syaoran's mother had come, with an amused look in her face.

"Darling, she just wanted to meet you." She took Syaoran off the ground and placed her in front of Sakura. "This is Syaoran. What is your name, child?"

Sakura suddenly became shy. "Sakur-ra, mam."

"Isn't that a pretty name, Syaoran? Cherry blossoms!" Syaoran still went behind his mother's legs.

"I need to go in and help your sisters, Syaoran. Get to know her!" An she left, leaving a very scared Syaoran. He was just about to run off ,when she said something.

"Hey, doesn't you name mean, Little Wolf?" Syaoran nodded, hesitantly. Sakura didn't seem to mind. "Did you know wolves are my favorite animal? I have lots of stuff with them, like this necklace!" Syaoran was interested.

Finally, he said, "It's pretty."

"Really? You like it?" He nodded. "You can have it! New friend?" She held out her hand and the necklace.

He looked at her. She was one of the first kids to be nice to him, because he always got scared easily. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"I'll show you my stuff, now, ok?" She nodded happily and hugged him. But first, she put the necklace tightly around him, so it would never fall off. They headed to his new house. She tripped over a rock.

* * *

a/n: And there we go! Chapter 2 is done! Hope you liked it! And Happy Father's Day!

xoxo

Rendezvous


End file.
